A Chansey of a Tale
by Jenvaati
Summary: Haha, horrible title! Sounds like something the anime would have! That show's littered with puns! Although mine's doesn't make sense! Look inside for summary, I ran out of space!


Summary: Take a random person out of Celadon (the real Celadon of the games). Not very random really. He kind of stands out. He's the old man who gives TM's such as 'Softboil' only to be used by Chanseys'. Why does he always stand outside his house day and night? Does Celadon have a night? Does Kanto have a night? Johto does, but Hoenn doesn't. No one sleeps either. All questions answered…I guess…

Note: When I played the red and yellow version, I always named Ash, Gary, and Gary, Ash. I thought it was funny. I was really young then. I was so cool!

Based on the game, NOT the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the games! But that doesn't change the fact that they're fun! The game at least. I own the farfetched ideas in this one-shot though, and I really might start believing them!

A Chansey of a Tale

The old man stood outside of his house in complete isolation. That would have been so, except for three trainers who have learned the HM 'Surf'. These three trainers are Ash, the girl from the Leafgreen/Firered versions, and the boy from the same versions. Gary had started those three visitations, and the old man was overjoyed when he came. After that it got quite tedious, but he pretended to like it.

The old man had been standing in the same position for years, and like everyone else in the game world, he didn't eat, sleep, use the bathroom, or even scratch his nose. His Chansey died though, and that's why he always had extra TM's. He had a statue built of the Chansey inside of his house, by none other than Gary, who was always his favorite. He didn't have a door to his house, so Lord knows how the statue's in there. He didn't have a bridge either, so it's questionable how he got there in the first place.

But that's what I'm here for, to explain all that.

The old man bought the house from a panicking person who was selling her house. She didn't need one, you see, because she'd rather spend her life pacing in Saffron City. And the old man wanted to waste his life standing in front of a house. He was quite young then, but the woman didn't age. Years passed till how you see him now.

When the old man had bought the house, it didn't have a pool seperating it from the city. One day, the old man felt like swimming, so he had one made while he was standing in front of the house. He didn't have the money to pay for it so the pool makers were angry and didn't put in a way out of the pool or even a bridge.

The woman who sold the old man the house didn't have a front door, but a back door. The old man built a fence, so much for that. And as we all know, our characters, and these characters too, are too fat to fit through the little space in between the fence and the house. It's a fact in life that we'll all just have to accept…

Gary broke a window, got in the filthy house, built a statue, took a shower, and chlimbed out. He broke a side window so the damage wasn't visible.

So why does Johto have a night, but Kanto and Hoenn don't? It's actually really simple. It has to do with a conspiracy with the great pokemon world, the sun, and the moon. The continents are lined up on the irregular square-shaped planet—yes it's flat!—in precise positions. Oh, I've tried going from one side of Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto to the other side. They don't let you. There's always something blocking—a boulder, current, rocky spikes—they don't want you to know it's flat. Now you know the truth!

Anyway, Kanto and Johto are so close, they're connected. Hoenn's somewhere else…but closer to Johto. There are two suns—one for Kanto and one for Hoenn. Directly above Johto is also a sun. At night, it dims as if on cue to look like a moon. It's a special sun called a 'Soon'. The 's' in Soon is always capitalized. No planets, suns, Soons, and moons move in the Pokemon universe.

As for why pokemon people don't sleep, that's not completely true. They do sleep, standing up with their eyes open. They're like fish. In fact, pokemon people were evolved from fish. Isn't that exciting?

---------And, Fin/End

If you have any other questions, I'll either extend this one-shot, or make another chapter if there are a lot of them. This was a fairly random idea, but hopefully it'll be a nice change of scenery for some people. I didn't want to dissapoint those on my 'Author alert' list, since I only had one story. So I made another one! Now, like my last story, you don't have to review, or even read, if you don't feel like it. But if you do, you'll make my day better! And, as always, flames are asked for! They're the new trend! For me!


End file.
